


Fear: Brock and Elias Vs. Matheson

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Danger, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Villain For This Story, Hurt/Comfort, I Cause Them So Much Angst, Kidnapping, Matheson Is A Dirty Player, Poor Elias and Brock, Protective Brock, Sorry The Title Sucks, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: During a game against the Florida Panthers, Brock and Elias have to contend with the asshole Mike Matheson who takes it a bit too far off the ice as well. Will Brock and Elias be able to stand strong against this goon?
Kudos: 6





	Fear: Brock and Elias Vs. Matheson

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't think I could pump out another story during this extremely rough time in my life right now. I'm fine health wise, it's just the bad luck that my family has been having. You would think good luck would happen eventually right? I sure hope so.
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this originally as a short little drabble and somehow mutated into this giant thing. I somehow only write long stories now....weird. Hope you enjoy :) Any mistakes are mine so please forgive me.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone! 
> 
> I'm still sad about my Leafs being eliminated but Go Canucks Go!

It was the night before the Canucks were to play the Florida Panthers in Florida, against that jackass Matheson and Brock and Elias were with a few of the guys in their hotel bar/restaurant , just chilling out and relaxing, just unwinding after getting in earlier that day.

Brock was sitting next to Elias and directly across from them were Bo, Troy, and Jake, all just shooting the wind....until Brock had noticed that Elias had gone quiet. Quieter than usual. Brock shot a look at his friends to see if they had noticed but they were all too busy having an argument about who the fucking Mario Kart champion was. Brock rolled his eyes and turned to Elias to crack a joke., hoping to get a sarcastic response in return. Or some sort of typical Elias response.

When Elias didn't respond, Brock knew for sure that something was up. And that was cause for concern. When it came to Elias, whenever something was wrong or going on, Brock was always the one to worry or panic. The poor kid had no family or friends from Sweden over here so Brock took it upon himself to be Elias' best bud, the person that he could feel comfortable going to for help or advice or just to have someone comfort him.

After all, the two were now roommates and lived together in Vancouver, in a cool apartment so that said it all. 

"Elias? Elias, buddy? You okay?" Brock nudged Elias with a gentle elbow to his side, snapping the kid out of his musing or whatever he had been doing, without tipping anyone else who probably already suspected but didn't want to say something. 

Elias came out of his trance, startled by Brock's nudging him and he shook his head to clear all the worry and concern that was buzzing around in there. He did not want to alarm anyone, especially Brock with his fear over facing Matheson tomorrow night because all the needed to be focused on was the win and not some worry over retaliation from a guy who had injured Elias last season.

"What? I'm fine, Brock. Everything is okay, really," Elias tried to pull that one on Brock but he should have known better, judging by the way that Brock smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"Petey, you should know better than that. That is the oldest response in the world and you fully know that doesn't work on me. Why even try? What's up? Come on, let's go upstairs and talk. You don't want our nosy-ass friends to overhear us do we?" Brock shot a mocking glare at Jake, who was getting ready to cut in with a mocking comment before retracting it. 

Instead, Jake just settled for a dark glare and turned away from a smirking Brock. Ha! Got Jake there. 

Elias nodded and opened up his wallet to leave some money on the table before Brock stopped him with a hand closing Elias' wallet and putting it away. Elias looked in wonder as Brock opened up his own wallet and put more than enough money down before getting up and pushing in his chair.

"Nope. On me. And you're more than welcome. Come on," Brock gently encouraged, putting one arm around Elias' shoulders and guiding him away from the table. Brock could hear some snickering coming from the table and rolling his eyes, Brock turned back around to glare at Jake again before flipping him off and turning back around.

"Some people just don't grow up, do they Elias? But you're not one of them. I think you're probably the most mature on this team to be honest. And you're the second youngest. That says a lot doesn't it?" Brock smirked, hoping to draw Elias out of his shell that he had crawled into.

Sure enough, Elias smirked as well, just as he and Brock headed towards the elevator and pressed the UP button. While they were waiting for it, Brock had removed his arm from around Elias' shoulder but was still pressed in close against him, giving off a protective, don't-you-fuck-with-my-Petey vibe. 

"Someone has to be on a team full of kids," and there was that infamous Petey retort, which Brock loved. Always had and always will. Brock grinned just as the elevator dinged and opened. He and Elias got in and there was nobody else in there so Brock pressed the number for their floor and leaned against the side, whistling as they went up.

Brock closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the talk with Elias when Elias chose to get a head start on it. Brock opened his eyes in surprise just as Elias sighed and started to talk, from across Brock, also leaning against the side of the elevator. 

"Brock, I'm worried about the game tomorrow. I'm....more worried than I thought I would be. Matheson is playing....and that guy scares me. What if he does something worse than slamming me to the ice....a head shot.....or a punch...or something worse? I thought I could be all cool about this, like it's just another game but the truth is....I can't be cool about it when I'm terrified about what could happen. What if this fucking jackass injures you or Bo or Jake or someone else? All these I don't knows are really freaking me out and I can't really hold it together Brock. I can't....I'm so....oh my god," Elias cried, putting his two hands over his face, hiding his tears and turning away from a stunned and worried Brock, whose eyes were wide in shock.

Immediately, Brock was at Elias' side in a flash, taking Elias' hands away from his face and, keeping both of his hands on both sides of Elias' cheeks, Brock stroked away the tears with his thumbs. He gazed into Elias' eyes, somewhat frantically as he encouraged Elias to look at him.

"Elias....Elias! Look at me....please look at me. Please? Come on Petey....it's okay...it's all going to be okay. Let's just get to our room and talk okay? Sssh baby, I'm here, your Brock is here with you...sssh......" whispered Brock, ever so soothingly, just as the elevator dinged, signalling that they were now at their floor.

Luckily, Brock's and Elias' room was just mere steps from the elevator so Brock helped the crying out Elias, pulled tightly and protectively against the side of Brock's body, one of Brock's hands rubbing Elias's back and the other one fumbling around for his hotel card.

Just as Brock had found it and was fumbling to put it in the door, someone had appeared right next to them and for a second Brock had panicked because was terrified it was a member of coaching staff and they so did not need to know about Elias' breakdown right now.

But Brock had no reason to worry about that and he exhaled in relief because it was just Jordie Benn, who took the card out of Brock's hand and inserted it in the door and once it opened, Jordie pushed the door open and after looking to see if anyone was around (there was not) followed the two youngsters into the hotel room and closed the door behind them.

Once in the room, Brock guided the trembling Elias over to one of their beds and sat him down, letting Elias lean against him, the arm never leaving his shoulders. Brock gazed up at the concerned Jordie, who looked hesitant to sit down on the other side of Elias but decided to anyway. Jordie looked in confusion at Elias then at Elias, his eyes asking all the questions.

"Don't say anything to the others Jordie but Elias is freaked out about the game tomorrow. The guy that injured him in a game last season is still playing for them. He's....convinced that something worse is going to happen this time, not just to him but to me or anyone of us....to be honest I'm worried about it as well. I don't know if you've ever seen the hit Jordie but it was...not pretty. It has him really shaken up," Brock said, running a gentle hand through Elias' hair softly,as Elias fought to calm himself down but just could not.

Jordie nodded, also placing a comforting hand on Elias' shoulder, squeezing it ever so reassuringly. It seemed to work, as Elias sensed that there was two people there to comfort him, that he was not alone.

"Yeah, I remember watching that on the highlights while with the Habs. I couldn't believe what the little fuck did!! Like seriously?!! How did the refs overlook that? Playing against the Panthers is always a gigantic pain in the ass, they always seem to have all the dirtiest players in the league on their team. I remember when they had Kulikov on their team and when I was with the Stars, he delivered a nasty knee-on-knee that injured Seggy and had him out for a couple of weeks. He was lucky it wasn't worse. That was worse but oh boy I went after that idiot and so did Jamie. And I will do the same to Matheson tomorrow if he even looks at Petey or you Brock. I will kick his ass to the point where he won't know up from down. You'd like that Petey wouldn't you?" grinned Jordie, as Elias lifted his head up from Brock's shoulder to smile at Jordie, nodding.

"That sounds good to me," he whispered, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes, trying to clear away the last of his tears, suddenly feeling self-conscious and embarrassed.

Both Brock and Jordie picked up on that and were quick to put a stop to that. Brock pressed a kiss to Elias' forehead and patted his thigh while Jordie playfully ruffled his hair.

"Hey hey hey Petey, it's okay. It's okay to feel scared. But you have to know that you have like 20 other guys that will defend you even if it was the other 30 teams facing off against us. You're NEVER alone and no matter what tomorrow brings....we're going to kick their ass and show them who's boss. Hell, I kicked my baby brother's ass in our first game against each other after I was traded. Want something fun to watch, watch that. It was epic. Jamie didn't think so," Jordie laughed, referring to that game in which he and Jamie were shoving each other, with their parents in attendance. And their parents were not very impressed.

That got another smile from Elias, which in turn, made Brock and Jordie smile, feeling like the accomplished their goal, well partially anyway. There was still tomorrow to deal with but for now it was step one, a very crucial step.

"I'll have to watch that. Guess we got the better Benn on our side, and the better beard. Damn Jordie, what is your secret to it?" laughed Brock, as Jordie laughed and stood up, preparing to leave, since everything was under control now.

"I'll never tell. I'll never reveal my secret. But you damn right you have the better Benn on the team, THAT I can tell you. This is my cue to let you kids get some sleep now so I will see you bright and early at team breakfast. And both of you WILL sleep, got it?" Jordie raised an eyebrow at both Brock and Elias, who shook their heads, very quickly. "Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go check in on my fiance and see if the dogs have run her ragged yet. Night night."

And with one last lingering look just to confirm if Brock and Elias were okay, Jordie took his leave and shut the door behind him, only traveling a couple of doors down to his room.

Once he was gone, Elias turned to Brock who was still looking at him, concern still shining bright in his eyes. Elias yawned which made Brock laugh as he leaned over and grabbed both of their pajamas, giving Elias his.

"Aw, is it bedtime for someone? Someone needs their beauty sleep," grinned Brock, getting up to go put his on. But just before he could do that, Elias held on to his wrist and kept Brock in place. Brock stared at him, curious.

Elias was fumbling nervously around for the right words to use, since he wasn't sure how to ask Brock what he was about to ask. But it was silly, since he and Brock told each other everything, from silly and embarrassing to just plain disgusting. Just looking into Brock's patient eyes seemed to steady Elias and he was able to find the words.

"Um, I was just wondering if you....what I mean is.....if it's alright with you could you sleep in my bed with me tonight? I don't want to have trouble sleeping and be kept up all night long and the best thing to stop that would be for you to just be right next to me....and I'm rambling....." Elias was flustered now which Brock quickly put a stop to when he held one of Elias' hands and brought it up so that it was resting right on top of Brock's heart, so he could feel the steady beat of it. 

"Of course I would Petey, of course. Anything for you. Don't be afraid to ask. If it helps you, then I'm all for it. All I want is for you to be okay Petey, so here....let's get ready for bed and get some sleep alright? Want me to sing to you? I've been told I have an excellent singing voice," smiled Brock, half-teasing and half-serious. He would actually do that for Elias if need be.

Elias smiled and shook his head before a snarky comment escaped his lips,

"I'm not THAT desperate, thank you."

Brock laughed before the two got up to take off their clothes and out on their pajamas, checking their phones and setting the alarm for ass o'clock in the morning.

Then, Brock pulled back the covers to Elias' bed and climbed in, looking up at Elias, who had paused and was biting his lip, getting all shy this time. Brock patted the pillow next to them and held his hand out, waving Elias in.

"It's okay, Petey. I don't bite. Or stink. Or do I? Let me check. Nope. Smell decent," Brock lifted his arms up to smell underneath them and once he was sure they did not, he smirked up at Elias, who rolled his eyes and climbed in on his side of the bed, squiggling down so that he was laying on his side, and facing Brock, both of them smiling shyly.

"Hi," Brock whispered before reaching over and turning off the lamp, plunging them and the room into darkness. He heard Elias whisper a "hi" back and then cuddle into Brock, who just smiled and held onto him protectively.

"I think it will be okay tomorrow, Brock. You and Jordie are right, if anything happens, the rest of the guys are there to back us up. I believe it. I just have to tell myself that. And listen to you guys tell me that too," Elias whispered, his head underneath what he hoped was Brock's chin. It was.

"Exactly. And if the guy even takes one single look at you, he's dead meat. Just like against that other asshole Paquette last year too. We're BFF's Elias. We defend each other, we avenge each other, we fight for each other. It's how friendships work. And what we have Petey, is truly special. Not like any other friendship that I've had and I'm so glad that we have each other. Sweet dreams. And if you have nightmares, your Brock is here to save you. See you in the morning," teased Brock, pressing a kiss on Elias' forehead, which he responded to with a sigh of content.

"I know you are Brock. I would love that. Goodnight Brockstar," Elias whispered, closing his eyes and hoping for a peaceful sleep.

Brock smiled at Elias' nickname for him, and tucking Elias in further, Brock also closed his eyes and headed off to dreamland, hoping that he and Elias would get through it peacefully.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day dawned hot and humid for a typical Florida day and after the team breakfast and quick breakfast, it was now fast approaching game time. In fact, the Canucks were just getting ready to go out and warm up on the ice before the game started.

Elias had gotten a very peaceful night sleep, cuddled up in Brock's arms all night arms and the both of them knew that the reason the two of them got such a great night sleep was because the other person was right next to them, to protect them and help keep the stress and anxiety away. It's happened on more than one occasion now and it the irony of it all is just so great.

Just as they were about to head out to warmup, Brock pulled Elias off to the side and leaned in close so that only they could hear each other.

"I mean it when I say that if he even looks at you or breaths near you, I will fucking kill him. I'll risk everything to make sure that you're safe Petey. I know, I know, don't get myself into deep trouble but Matheson isn't going to get away with any shit this time, Petey. Not like last time. It's too bad Antoine isn't here but we've got Jordie and a few others that will kick that fucker's ass for you buddy. I got a text from Rous actually earlier and he said to hit them where it hurts the most, the scoreboard. Then do some fighting. That sounds good to me. How about it?" grinned Brock, wrapping one arm around Elias' shoulders, and pulling him in closer, pressing their helmeted foreheads against each other's. 

Elias laughed and nodded.

"Sounds very good to me. What is what people here say, 'payback is a....bitch'?" Elias tried, hoping that he got it right and was relieved when Brock nodded and laughed.

"Exactly, Petey. I've taught you well haven't I?" Brock grinned, letting out an evil laugh. 

Elias laughed in return just as the team made their way out of the locker room and down the hall and towards the ice, Elias always behind Brock as their tradition went. 

Once out on the ice, the Panthers were already out there on their side, skating around and firing pucks on the net, a few even stretching. The Canucks joined them, quickly skating out onto their side of the ice and beginning their warm up. 

Elias and Brock were just skating around and firing pucks into the net until Markstrom went in and they began practicing some of their skills on him. After a few minutes, Elias decided to go do some stretching and he decided to go park himself by the team bench at center ice, which separated both teams.

Brock continued on with his shooting and passing like he always did before he would join Elias in a couple of minutes. 

Elias began his stretching, trying very hard to not over at the Panthers and see where #19 was. He didn't care, he really didn't, he kept telling himself mentally, it becoming a mantra after awhile. However, he was so lost in that he was surprised when a Panthers player skated right up to him, stopping very quickly, purposely spraying ice up into Elias' face, causing him to groan and take his gloves off to wipe it away from his eyes. He heard a sarcastic chuckle before the player squatted right down next to him, keeping on his side of the line but barely. 

Elias realized, swallowing a gulp, that it was Matheson, as he looked up and saw the jackass leering at him. However, Elias put on a brave face and gave him a dirty look.

"Still the same Wonder Boy and everything I see. Only you got a shiny Calder trophy now. Oooh I'm so fucking jealous. Big whoop. Doesn't change the fact the this meeting isn't going to go any different than our last one, which I'm sure that you remember all too well. I enjoyed it all to well. You? Not so much. Got a concussion was it? Boo hoo, princess. I could have done worse, maybe tonight I will do something worse. Who's to say? And you won't see it coming either, like last time. Make your precious buddy Brock watch in horror before I do something to him....that sounds even better. What do you say, Petey? Fun right? See not just you hurt but your best friend," smirked Matheson, leaning in far too close to Elias for his liking.

Elias was trying ever so hard to maintain his cool and calm persona but he could feel the cracks starting and he knew that Matheson saw the fear and anger in his eyes. Matheson had gotten to Elias and he knew it. Which was his goal.

That was the moment that a beyond furious and protective Brock skated up and pushed Matheson away, watching with a snarl on his face as the jackass lost his balance and toppled over before he got up, grinning evilly as he saw a beyond angry Brock standing there, helping Elias up and guiding him behind Brock. Matheson saw this and shook his head as he pressed in close against Brock, so that they were chest to chest, man to man. 

Brock matched Matheson's glare with a furious one of his own, inside feeling so frightened and he swore he could feel his knees shake, but he couldn't afford to show his terror and fear right now. He had to protect Elias, whom he could feel shaking behind him. Shit.

"Back off fucktard, if you know what's good for you! Stay the fuck away from Elias, I mean it! If you know what's good for you, you would, but given that you don't have a brain I don't think that's going to happen. So here is what IS going to happen: you're going to stay away from Elias and if you even so much as look at him you're a dead man. I can promise you that. I may not look like much to you but I can hold my own. You're a piece of shit for what you did to him last season and I will NOT let you do something even worse to Elias. Back off right now or someone will get hurt. And it's not Elias or myself!" growled Brock, overwhelming fury sweeping overtaking him in a way thathe had never ever felt in his life.

And it scared Brock, but he couldn't focus on that right now. He had to deal with this scumbug and protecting Elias.

Matheson just laughed and before Brock could throw a punch and shut him up, Matheson saw what Brock was thinking and beat him to the punch. Matheson's strong grip had Brock by the throat, causing Brock to gasp and wheeze and sputter, his hands flying everywhere frantically, his eyes bulging in fear as Matheson tossed him backwards. Brock let out a startled cry as he fell backwards into Elias and the two landed on top of each other, groaning.

"You're pathetic Boeser. Absolutely pathetic. That was just sad, even for you. I have to say that I'm going to enjoy taking out the both of you tonight and you two won't know how it will happen. Just be very very careful....ow! Geez, what the fuck man?" growled Matheson,as he was interrupted by a very very angry Jordie Benn, whose face was red as his beard. 

Behind Jordie were a few other Canucks players who were more than ready to intervene and protect Elias and Brock. The youngster Quinn Hughes, worried about Brock and Elias, got down on his knees beside the two and worriedly scanned them over, checking to see if they were okay.

"If you had any sense asshole, you would back off right now before this gets ugly. Trust me, you don't want it to get there. If I see you threatening or doing anything to Brock or Elias, I will be more than happy to fuck you up. Either me or Antoine or anyone else, it doesn't matter who. Anyone would be more than happy to beat your face into the ice and watch it bleed. I know I would be very happy to see that happen. You got that?" Jordie snarled, never ever feeling this angry in such a long time.

Since he was still in Dallas and they were playing the Blues and that fucking moron Bortozzo had to go and jab Jamie in the abdomen, winding him big time. Both Jordie and Tyler Seguin had flipped out and gone after that piece of shit and now Jordie was this close from doing that again. 

Jordie leaned in even closer to Matheson so that they were almost face to face and he swore he could Matheson shake. More than likely he was wrong but you never know. "I don't believe I heard you say anything fucker."

Matheson held his hands up in a surrender and backed off from Jordie, back to where a group of his Panthers teammates were standing up, ready to intervene if need be, despite not knowing just how much trouble their teammates had just started.

"Fine then!! Have it your way Benn. But this isn't over, you can bet your ass it isn't!" Matheson threatened and with a huff, turned around and skated off back to the bench and off towards the Panthers dressing room.

"Asshole!" Jordie scowled and immediately turned to his attention to where Quinn was asking Brock and Elias if they were alright. Jordie was about to say something to them but that was when a worried Bo came up and asked what the fuck that was.

So Jordie pulled Bo off to the side and told him everything that he knew and while the two were talking, Quinn had reluctantly gone back to warming up after being reassured by a shaky Brock that he and Elias were okay and thanked the kid with a cheeky,

"If you were old enough down here I'd buy you a beer but nope. You're still a wee little thing."

Quinn just pretended to be hurt and then laughed and after making sure that Brock wasn't lying, went back to shooting the puck on the net. 

Brock and Elias helped each other to their feet and Brock had to steady as Elias stumbled, partly in shock and partly in fear. Brock felt sick with worry and concern and wanted to know just what Matheson had said to rattle Elias this bad. It must have been pretty bad and that just made Brock's blood boil even more. 

Brock wrapped an arm around Elias' waist in a protective manner and headed to the bench to go to the dressing room or some private room where they could talk, just the two of them. Brock met Jordie's and Bo's concerned looks, and Brock mouthed, 'I got this' to them and they nodded. However, they still looked concerned and were likely debating as to how to handle this situation.

"C'mon, kiddo, let's go have a little talk shall we? I've got you now, don't worry," Brock whispered ever so softly, as he and Elias made their way down the hallway, Brock scanning for any sign of a little room that they could talk in. 

Luckily, there was one, even though it was no bigger than a closet but there was still 2 chairs in there so Brock and Elias entered and sat down in the chairs with loud sighs, of frustration and pain and fear. Brock leaned over and squeezed Elias' thigh reassuringly before taking his helmet off as well as his own.

"Elias, what the hell did he say to you?!! Tell me. Whatever it was, it has you really shaken up and you're paler than you usually are. I know you're shaken up by what he said but I have to know what he said. Because he isn't going to get away with it I can guarantee you that. Please Petey. Pretty please?" Brock put on his puppy eyes, while pushing back his hair, which always had Elias in a thrall whenever he did that.

Always had from the first time that Elias had met Brock and that 'flow' of his. It was his weakness.

Elias took a deep breath, forcing his panic down, along with the feeling of nausea that was creeping about. He felt Brock stroke his cheek and left his thumb there to wipe away the lone tear that had trickled out of Elias' eye. 

"He....threatened me with more violence, this time something worse and make you watch me in pain. A-and not just that but he would hurt you too Brock...and make me watch...the both of us injured....that's the ultimate horror....and it's just the tone of how he says it...he doesn't even sound human. It's appalling and sickening and not to mention spraying ice in my eyes as well.....Brock I don't want anything to happen to us. But what if it does? We don't even know what he's up to and I feel like having a panic attack but I c-can't....we have to go back out there, for the team...." Elias trailed off, as Brock's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces as he stood up on his feet, lugging Elias up with him and giving him the ultimate hug, wrapping his arms around the trembling Elias and burying his face into the side of his neck so he could whisper into Elias' ear.

"You just go out and do your thing Petey. Just do that wonderful and special thing that you usually do and you leave the worry to the rest of us who will kick his ass into the ice if we have to. He won't hurt me or you or anyone, I swear to God or so help there will be hell to pay! I will do anything to protect you Petey, I mean that. On the ice and off the ice. I will protect you with everything that I've got and more. What he said to you....that was sick and wrong and barbaric and there is no excuse for that. None. He isn't even a human being with what he gets off on....he is a sicko that will get his due. Karma is a bitch after all. We will go out there on the ice, play the game, and hit him where it hurts most: on the scoreboard. If he DARE even tries anything, I will be in there before he can even blink and I don't give a shit if I get a penalty or get kicked out of the game. Keeping you safe is my top and only priority and I will do what I must to see that through. You leave everything to me and try not to worry about me okay? I will be fine. I will be fine and you will be fine too," Brock smiled, clinging onto Elias, who was clinging back tightly, their bodies looking like they were one.

Elias sniffled and pulled back to look at Brock, his eyes watery, still unsure but he nodded. It was Brock. When Brock talked he was always right. He never backtracked on anything, always keeping his word. 

That's what a true best friend/brother does.

"Okay. If you say it will be okay then it will be. I just wish you said that about your fashion sense," smirked Elias, his trademark dry sense of humor coming out, which made Brock pretend to be hurt and release Elias from his hug, all the while laughing.

"No! That is not true! I have excellent fashion sense. I do...I do. You're lying," Brock was laughing, relieved that Elias was using humor as a coping mechanism to deal with all the garbage currently happening.

Elias giggled as he and Brock playfully slapped the one on their ass and made their back to the locker room to get ready for what they knew was going to be a brutal game. They were prepared and were just waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

Bring it on bitches.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well, the game turned out to be anything but brutal. Except on the scoreboard, in which the Canucks beat the Panthers 5-1, with Elias getting a hat trick and 5 points in total and Brock getting 2 goals and also 5 points in total. They did exactly as Roussel had wanted them to, to hurt them hard on the scoreboard, where it really stings. And that they did.  
Matheson didn't even try any shit, even though he was glaring daggers and saying some nasty and vulgar shit, which the refs had caught and did send him off with a game misconduct. And that was not even halfway through the game, when, at that point, Elias already had 2 goals and Brock had 1 goal and 2 assists.

But before Matheson had skated off, he turned and glared almost pure evil at Elias and Brock, who couldn't help but shudder, wondering how in the world could a human being be capable of being such a heartless bastard. Then Matheson was gone and Elias and Brock both let out deep breaths, calming down slightly now. 

Brock had patted Elias on the head playfully before grinning mischieviously, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wanna go cause some more damage out there? Get yourself a hattie? Because that just sounds like the best thing in the world right now," he asked, grinning as Elias nodded eagerly.

"It does, yes. And you could go for one too. Two hat tricks better than one right?" he grinned, holding up his glove for Brock to high-five it.

Brock high-fived Elias and nodded. 

"So much better, Petey. So very much better!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the win, the team headed back towards the hotel where they would stay for a couple of days since they had a few days in between games before they headed to Tampa Bay. Everyone was hooting and hollering, slapping each other on the back, taking in the amazing win. 

And just as important, and not to be lost in all of this, was the fact that Elias and Brock combined for 10 fricking points!! 10, baby!

Arriving back at the hotel, since it was still relatively nice out and light as well, few players opted to go out for a stroll or to a local bar to just chill. Among those players were Brock and Elias who decided to head off for a short walk, to just clear their heads of the day's stressful events. 

"God, this feels good doesn't it? Just the two of us, nobody else, nice and quiet night....perfect after all the drama. Feeling better now Petey? I am....unless you're not and in that case...I'm not feeling better unless you are. That's how we roll, right? If one of us doesn't feel good the other doesn't. Mysterious isn't it?" Brock asked, as he and Elias walked along until they found a bench in the little park that they had just come across and sat down.

"Nah, I would just call it just plain creepy," came a taunting voice, one that was all too familiar. It made Brock and Elias jump in alarm and fright as they jumped back and faced a Matheson standing there with a friend who looked like he was into bodybuilding and certainly not a hockey player.

"What the hell Matheson? Seriously, leave us alone! It's getting really old now. We beat your ass fair and square, no dirty shit or nothing. Just drop it and let it go!" growled Brock, shoving Elias behind him protectively, while grasping his hand gently and protectively. 

Matheson laughed, a laugh that sounded a lot like a crazy laugh and from the way he was acting, Matheson sure was behaving like a lunatic. Which was not exactly good news for the nervous Brock and Elias, who had no idea what they were in for now.

"That may be but what if I was saving my tricks for later? Later being now. Yeah, boys, the fun is about to begin. That's why I kept really calm during the game, to save the best for last. How about it, boys? Ready for some fun? I think my boy Lewis here wants to have some fun too, don't you? Louie hasn't had any fun in awhile and when he doesn't have any fun, he gets cranky," grinned Matheson, as he noticed Brock and Elias anxiously looking around, for anyone to help them. "Oh don't bother looking for help. This part is pretty quiet this time of night. Lucky for Louie and I. Not so much for you two pretty boys."

Brock didn't know why but his mouth got the better of him, letting some snarkiness escape it which was so not the best thing to do at that moment.

"Louie eh? Doesn't really look like a Louie to me....more like a bodyguard for a pimp or something...not for you Matheson...ugh!!!" yelped Brock, just as Louis leaned in and grabbed Brock by his shirt collar and brought Brock's frightened face up to meet his own, which was scowling with fury. 

Brock gulped with fear, hearing a terrified Elias react behind him and could sense Elias trying to help him but being held back by Matheson. Brock really regretted that smartass comment, he really did. Because it just pretty much doomed him and Elias even further now.

"What did you just say asshole? Care to repeat that?" snarled Lewis, his nose pretty against Brock's, who was just trembling with fear now, not even bothering to hide his terror.

There was a tear that escaped the corner of Brock's eye and crawled its down his cheek.

"I believe he said that you looked like you should be protecting pimps. Although you could use a good diet plan to lose some weight. I'm surprised that your good friend Matheson hasn't introduced you to a good plan. It might help....ow!!" yelped Elias, as Matheson slammed Elias chest-first into a tree, yanking his arms behind him, pinning the helpless and scared Elias in place. 

"Hey, don't you fucking touch him! Leave him alone!! This has gone too far Matheson now. You're a fucking lunatic......mmmmph!" Brock was silenced by a furious Lewis placing a huge hand over Brock's mouth and grabbing one of his arms and pinning it behind Brock's back, making him even more useless now. 

Brock exchanged a worried look with Elias before they closed their eyes in pure misery. 

Both Matheson and Lewis chuckled as they took note of Brock's and Elias' plight and yanked Elias back a bit, stumbling a bit before being pushed forward to walk further into the park, Lewis and Brock following suit.

"You two just don't know when to shut up do you? I'm really surprised at you Petey, coming out of your shell. I guess your buddy here, Brock has rubbed off on you quite a bit. Well, it's landed you two in quite the pickle now. No, not kill you.....just have some fun. I guess it's fun from my point of view. Yours? Not so much. Hold still you little fucker!" hissed Matheson, holding one hand over Elias' mouth, but drawing it back and hissing in pain when Elias chomped down on his hand. "OW! You little brat!!" That's it! This tree looks good to me Lewis. Sit them down side by side and get the rope and gags out. They're just pissing me right off now!"

Matheson dragged Elias over to a tree and roughly shoved him to the ground, telling him to lean against it. Lewis did the same so that Brock and Elias were side by side, sitting on the ground, watching while gulping nervously as rope was brought out. Elias' and Brock's arms were pulled behind the tree and their wrists bound together tightly with rope. Then another gigantic coil of rope was wrapped around them several times to the point it made Brock's and Elias' eyes dizzy just watching it being wrapped around them. The rope was wrapped from Brock's and Elias' mid-chest right down to their where their belts on their dress pants were. 

Brock struggled but Matheson tapped his cheek and moved back in time to avoid Brock's attempt to headbutt him. Matheson just laughed and shook his head.

"Nice try Brock. But not good enough. Now this is where the fun begins," he smirked just as Brock's eyes widened in horror and Elias let his head drop in defeat, his chin touching his neck. 

"What....fun?" Brock stammered out, almost feeling sick to the point that he started to feel nausea start to bubble up. Matheson squatted down and slapped Brock's knee, just Lewis finished binding Brock's ankles tightly and began to work on Elias' ankles.

"Ah, don't worry. Just going to leave you two out here for the night. No big deal. I'm not hurting you or anything, I'm not that stupid. I sacrificed having some fun in the game for this and I have to say I'm glad that I did that. Because this....is just so much better than running after you in a hockey game and tormenting you. Bye bye boys. Sleep tight!" laughed Matheson, sticking a gag in Elias' mouth and then sticking a gag in Brock's mouth before waving at them and beginning to walk off.

"By the way, someone is always patrolling around in here so someone should find you soon. Maybe. Who knows? Nighty-night boys." And with that , Matheson and Lewis were gone, laughing and talking as if they had won the lottery.

Brock and Elias exchanged helpless looks, with Brock also giving a worried look at Elias, who had tipped his head back and was looking up at the sky before closing his eyes in frustration and helplessness.

Concerned, Brock nudged his shoulder against Elias' as best as he could given how Brock and Elias were tied up, prompting Elias look back down and at Brock, meeting his best friend's look with an exhausted look of his own.

Brock managed to work his gag out of his mouth and spat it right down next to him, then looked back up at Elias and gestured for him to do the same. Elias did so, although very very shyly and once the gag was out of his mouth, he winced and sneered in disgust, prompting Brock to laugh. Despite a tense and terrifying situation, trust Elias to stick his nose up at something that he found revolting and beneath him.

"It's just me here Petey, relax. Nobody's going to see you drooling all over yourself but me. It stays between us, just like all our other secrets. I'm here....just me. Just us two. Just like it always will be right kiddo?" Brock leaned his head back against the tree while maintaining his sympathetic look towards Elias, who scowled at first at the first part of the conversation but softened at the last part that Brock said. He also leaned his head back against the tree, imitating Brock, and smiling grimly at him.

"Yes. You're right on that Brock. Always and forever. On the ice and off the ice. I'm glad that you're here with me right now Brock. It makes this a bit more....easier to go through. Is that how you say it?" Elias still had trouble from time to time with his English but it had gotten so much better than when he first came in as a rookie and Brock still spoke for Elias from time to time when he needed it and Brock was glad to do so. Anything to help the young Swede feel more at ease.

Brock smiled and nodded, his smile making Elias smile even more in return.

"That's exactly how you say it. Right on the ball. I'm glad that we're here together too. Makes this situation better knowing that you're at my side Petey. I just don't know how we're going to explain this to the guys....if we ever get out of here. Ugh....they tied these ropes pretty good. I can't....get them loose," Brock struggled to free his wrists, hoping that squiggling around like a worm would create some loosening but to no avail. All Brock managed to do was grunting over and over again, his stubborn nature keeping him going. 

Eventually, though, he had to give up because Brock was starting to sweat, leaving him huffing and puffing, panting.

"I tried, Petey, I really did. It's no use. We're stuck here until whenever. I'm sorry," groaned Brock, as Elias frowned in confusion.

"Why are you sorry? You gave it your all, like you always do and nothing worked. You tried, that's the important thing. But you look like a porn star now with your hair like that. Needs fixing badly but since I can't free my hands I have to settle for looking at it. I've seen worse from you Brock. Trust me," Elias snickered, watching in amusement as Brock gaped at him, his mouth open in shock, eyes bulging out of his head.

Did he just hear correctly and hear that Petey thought Brock looked like a porn star with his sweaty hair all damp, as well as his face.

"'Porn star?' How do you even know....never mind. What have you been watching anyway? And when? I'm usually with you most of the time....aw man. Except when I'm out with Troy and you're with Jake....oh shit, I'm going to kill that fucker for showing you that shit! It WAS Jake wasn't it? This screams him. I'm never leaving you alone with him again. I promised your mom I wouldn't let anyone corrupt you and what have I done? About to face her wrath. I'm so dead. Dead meat," grumbled Brock, his panicking and fuming causing Elias to giggle in amusement. 

"No you're not. You're a very good babysitter Brock. Jake just asked if I wanted to watch something 'awesome' one day when you were out and I had no idea what it was until I started watching it and....well....it was very interesting. But...um...something that I'm not sure I want to watch again. I like watching funny shows and cartoons with you instead...not someone holding their....um...you know," Elias was blushing in embarrassment, his face turning red.

"Cartoons and comedy shows got me through college. They're the best! Glad that you love watching them with me. I love watching them with you too. But....there will be absolutely NO more watching porn or anything along those lines and I will be making sure to let Jake know that and he can make fun of me all he wants but I want to keep you all sweet and innocent as long as I can Petey. You're not like the others, you're special, one of a kind. You're my Petey," now it was Brock's turn to start blushing furiously. 

"And you're my Brockstar. I have said that many times but it's true. Not ever going to change. I just....want to go back to the hotel and watch some cartoons and not be here, tied up to a tree! But if I ever was going to be tied up to a tree with someone I'm glad it's you Brock. I really am," smiled Elias, more sincere than ever. 

Before Brock could respond, they were interrupted by what sounded like footsteps approaching, causing the two to tense, terrified at who it could be and even more scared that they were still tied up and unable to defend themselves. Brock and Elias exchanged nervous looks and prepared to meet whoever it was.

It turns out that they had no need to worry as it was just a frazzled looking Jordie come dashing out until he was right in front of the stunned Brock and Elias. When Jordie saw Brock and Elias, he let out a relieved sigh but when he saw that they were both tied to a tree, he swore and fell to his knees right in front of them, checking both Brock and Elias over like the big brother that he was.

"Geez, thank fucking god you two are okay!! What the fuck happened? Who did this to you?" Jordie fired the questions one after the other, as he continued to check the two over and after deeming that they were okay, went about trying to find a way to cut through the thick rope that was binding Brock and Elias.

"Take a guess, Jordie. Matheson and a buddy of his that decided that rather than tormenting us during the game it would be far more fun to follow us while we're out for a walk and tie us to trees. How did you know where to find us anyway? We couldn't get to our phones to text or anything," wondered a curious Brock, looking up at Jordie, who laughed.

"Well, I saw you two go off on your own for a walk and not that I didn't trust you guys or anything, decided to follow after you guys, but keeping a very safe distance. But I got lost in the park and hence why I didn't get here in time to beat the shit out of Matheson. Looks like I just have to use my hotel card to use to cut through the rope. Might be a really long go but I will give it a shot anyway. Just hang in there okay? You two will be free in no time," Jordie assured, as he bent down behind the tree where Brock's and Elias' hands were bound and began to saw through ever so delicately with the key card, praying that this would work.

It had to. There was no other way to free Brock and Elias. 

It took what seemed forever and it was just starting to get dark when Jordie freed Brock and Elias who rose unsteadily to their feet, grateful from up and on their feet and not sitting ass-first on the cold and hard ground for what seemed like an eternity. The ropes dropped away from them as Brock and Elias clung on protectively to the other, as the three began the walk back to the hotel, unaware of Jordie smiling behind their backs.

"I wonder who these two remind me so much of," he smirked to himself, thinking of his his brother and Tyler Seguin in Dallas. "So so very much like Jamie and Tyler. Everywhere I go....."

Brock turned to look at Jordie with a ever so grateful look on his face and was about to say something when he saw Jordie smiling. Confused, he asked,

"Jordie? What is it?"

Shaking his head in assurance that nothing was the matter, Jordie just simply replied with a 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. All is good."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just a mere hour or so later, Brock and Elias were curled up right next to the other in Brock's bed, not wanting to leave the other's side after what they had just been through. Elias had his head planted on Brock's chest, right where he could hear Brock's heart steadily beating, while Brock had his hand running through Elias' hair, stroking it ever so softly.

After they had come back to the hotel, they had reassured Jordie that they were okay and that they would come see him if they weren't. Jordie had given them the 'big brother' speech and look and went off to his room, not without a longing look at Brock and Elias though. 

Elias sighed and closed his eyes, prompting Brock to jolt in alarm but also on instinct. When it came to Elias, Brock was always like that, programmed to help Elias whenever he sensed that he needed it. 

"Petey, you okay?" Brock asked, as Elias snuggled in even further against Brock, reopening his eyes and gazing up at Brock, smiling softly as he saw his best friend peering down on him with that infamous protective look of his.

"I'm okay Brock. I really am. No, I really mean it. I'm not lying to you I promise. I've learned my lesson in that one. I just....realized something....something that I've been meaning to tell you but been too afraid to tell you. I hope you feel the same way because if you don't then I will feel like a total idiot...and...." Elias trailed off as Brock interrupted with a kind smile on his face, knowing exactly what Elias was about to say.

They were twins.....without being actual twins. Brock and Elias could sense where the other was, finish their sentences, read each other's minds....it was like Sedin 2.0.

"If you're about to say that you love me then I feel the exact same way about you Elias. I've been trying to tell you but didn't know how to tell you. It's a pretty big thing to tell someone after all. But...it looks like we didn't have anything to be scared about. Elias....I really and truly do love you, ever since you first stepped into my life and took my breath away with your talent and your shyness and overall greatness. We've made each other better, on the ice and off the ice. We've been through so much and will be going through so much more. Good times and bad, I look forward to moving forward, with you at my side," smiled Brock, becoming teary-eyed and tried to hide it because he thought that Elias was going to tease him for being sappy.

But....no, not this time. Because, Elias was just as teary-eyed, as Brock's speech got to him in more ways than he thought it would. Nobody in his life has had that effect on him that Brock has and Elias was forever and always grateful for it. He truly was.

"Like me, you have many talents, Brock, you're just starting to see them. Like I see you. I love you Brock, since I first laid eyes on you. I was afraid of telling you outright because...well, we didn't know each other all that well yet and I would feel silly telling you something that big when we hardly even knew each other. But the past year, through the injuries and personal struggles, I have realized that it's been so much easier dealing with everything with you right at my side Brock. And I would have come your lake house this past summer but I didn't feel it would be appropriate with you dealing with you dad and all. Maybe when everything settles down I will visit....only when you say it's okay though. I don't want to be a burden...I may love you with all of my heart and soul but I still fear of it being too much too soon....." Elias was sounding unsure, his vulnerable side making a rare appearance.

His vulnerability side always tended to show up just in private with Brock because Elias felt the most comfortable confiding in Brock because he could relate more to what Elias was going through and since they were close in age, could deal and bond with issues together.

"I don't think it's too much too soon at all. I think it's just perfect. Just Brock and his Petey. Which makes it even more perfect. And you can come to the lake house any time that you like. You're NEVER a burden, Petey, and I would have been more than okay if you had come to Minnesota this summer but I also love that you were just being respectful and were worried about me and my family. I love that about you, sweetie...so irresistable.... and here is something else that is irresistable....." 

Brock leaned downwards to press a kiss on Elias' lips, silencing those doubts. Elias leaned more into the kiss, as he and Brock adjusted themselves into a more comfortable position as they wrapped their arms around the other's neck, each kiss becoming more and passionate as they rolled all over the bed, becoming more tangled up in the bed sheets.

Eventually, Brock and Elias had to stop, realizing with giggles that they were completely bound together in the bed sheets, on top of the other and on the verge of toppling off the edge of the bed.

"Oh dear, we're tied up again. Seems to be a theme tonight doesn't it?" Brock snickered, desperately wiggling about, trying to free him and Elias from the cocoon of blankets but only making it even worse, causing Elias to huff out a sigh.

"Aren't we always though? Tied at the waist? But lucky for you I like being tied up with you Brock. It would suck if it wasn't you there. I love you Brock. Now and forever. Whatever lies ahead....we face it together. I'm looking forward to that very much. It can't get much better than you and me," Elias smiled, as Brock pressed his forehead against Elias, gazing at him with so much love that it could fill up the entire planet.

"No, it really can't. And....I'm looking forward to whatever is coming next. Gonna be epic, Petey-boy. I just know it!"


End file.
